His Other Best Friend
by Quibbler Queen
Summary: Blaine meets the new girl Ariana, quickly becoming best friends. She has a disorder, which doesn't let her have to many friends. She audtions to Glee club. Set during 'The New Rachel' To the present.
1. Chapter 1

Ariana was a new girl at the McKinley high school. She wanted a new start, she was shy, quiet, and one of the impopular girls. She had her eyes set on one thing though, Glee club. She loved to sing, it was a passion, but she never let anyone know that. Even her own parents didn't know about her singing.

She had problems in her childhood, people thought she was mental. Her parents were worried, well her mother, her father could care less. Her mother took her to a special doctor that she couldn't remeber the name of. He diagnosed her with Bipolar disorder. She should have seen it coming, always having mood swings, one minute she was happy then furious. She saw changes in her sleeping patterns and behavior. Saying random things. This caused her from not having many friends. Her father left after she diagnosed, not wanting to live in the same house as a 'Monster.' She always was on the edge of doing going to extremes.

Now she could control it mostly, sometimes she had episodes though. Her greatest fear was to have one in front someone she cared for. She was always bullied for her disorder. 'Drama Queen, Useless, Helpless' Always spray painted on her locker. She came home with bruise everyday, from being pushed around. Almost everyday she was tossed into a dumpster.

Ariana was walking the halls, looking for her locker, it was her first at McKinley. "Locker 213." She said to herself. She was looking down, not wanting to be noticed. THUMP. Ariana was on the floor with another teenager. He had black hair, hazel eyes. He was sort of short. But not to much, well atleast to her, she was a shorter teen her self. "I'm really sorry." She said quietly. "Oh it's alright." He said getting up holding his hand out to help her up. "I'm Blaine." He said. She took his hand and blushed. "Ariana." She replied, speaking in a normal tone of voice. "Where you going in a hurry?" He asked. "Oh to my locker, 213." She said picking up her books. "Oh That's the locker next to mine, If you want I can take you there." He said, in a kind voice. She nods. They walk there, she can't help but look at him, he was so nice, she wanted to be friends with him for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you going to join any glee clubs?" Blaine asked, looking at Ariana. She was actually attractive, Ginger hair, big green emerald eyes, tiny nose, not to skinny but not to big also short she seemed to be 5 foot and four inches. But of course he didn't think of her in a way of romance, he was gay after all. "Ah, Glee club. But I'm not really sure I'll get in." She said nervously. Blaine decided not to tell her that he was in Glee club, if she did get in she'll thing he rigged it. "Good choice." He smiled at her. She turned the knob on her locker. "One Twenty-There Nineteen. " She said under her breath.

"Are you in Glee Club?" She asked while they walked together to the library. "Why?" Blaine asked her. "I just wanted to know." "I'll tell you later." He says. "Fine!" She replies, a bit angry. "You okay?" He asked worried, he just met the girl and she was already mad at him. They talked for what only seemed to be a minute to each other but in reality an hour. "So you're Junior?" He asked, and she nodded. He Smiles. "Year below me." One thing led to another, causing them to talk about their troubles and life.

Ariana started to trust Blaine, but before she could say anything about her bipolar disorder he'd have to prove to her that he trusts her as well. "You know I'm gay right?" Blaine asked, she snapped out of a daydream and replied, "You are?" She was sort of surprised. "Yep, I have a boyfriend named Kurt." He grinned, she couldn't help but smile, he was so happy. "That's so nice, I can tell he makes you happy." She said to him. "I was bullied for a long time for my sexuality then I transferred to Dalton, Kurt came for the same reason. We ended up falling in love with each other. He Transferred back to McKinley and I wanted to be with him so bad so I came with him. He's still here but I know he wants to go to New York. So I'm going to find away to let him know I support him." He said a bit to quickly for Ariana to hear but caught everything. They walked to their last class which was English, (She had English with the upperclassmen men because she did exceedingly in the subject)then Blaine would take her to the Glee Club auditions.

She was feeling so guilty not telling Blaine about being bipolar. He told her everything that was going on with his life. "So anything in you're life that's troubling you?" He asked gently. "I was bullied to but not for my sexuality."She said quickly. He suddenly looked as though he was mad. Was he furious with whoever bullied her? They had only know each other for the past school day but had a close bond. The bell rung, then both students went to their seats. Blaine couldn't help but not pay attention, he still was thinking about Ariana. He decided to write a note to her.

**Hey Ari, If I can call you that.**

Hi Blaine and sure you can call me that.

**I'm really bored.**

**Same, but shouldn't you be listening?**

**Shouldn't you?**

You're the one who sent me the note!

**Oh well, looks like we'll both be in trouble ;)**

If I get in trouble Blaine I swear...

**OH calm down.**

Not going to :D

**You never told me why you were bullied.**

Ariana couldn't finish the note, it was snatched out of her hand."Let's see Ms. Lovegood. Oh? Have a boyfriend? Bullied?" The teacher said loudly so all the students could hear. Ariana blushes furiously, and so did Blaine."I'd like to see you tomorrow at Detention Ms. Lovegood." She said harshly, almost bellowing. "I sent her the note!" Blaine piped up. "DETENTION TOMORROW BOTH!" She bellowed this time. The bell had rung for the class to be over Blaine took Ari's hand and They ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you please tell me why you were bullied?" Blaine asked, he wanted to help her he knew what it was liked to be treated diffrently because of one thing. "I'm Bipolar." She said quietly, knowing that she could trust him. "That's why I was always bullied, I make one thing into a disaster! Glee club won't want me! I know it!"She was yelling now. Blaine took her hand again and led her outside. "Glee club will treat you like family. They won't care for you're disorder." He whispered to her. "You promise?" "Promise." Blaine let go of her hand and they walked to the audtions to Glee club.

"You'll do fine." He said opptimisaticly. "Okay, I'm just really nervous."Ariana was freaking out, she knew her audtion song by heart. 'All I Wanted' By the band Paramore, which was her favorite. A boy came out, dark brown eyes and hair. He seemed to be sixteen.

_ Some things we don't talk about_

_ Rather do without_

_ And just hold the smile_

_ Falling in and out of love_

_ Ashamed and proud of_

_ Together all the while_

He was an amazing singer. Ariana knew he could make it into Glee club, or atleast be considered him. He contiued to sing until he was inturrpeted him halfway, angry he knocks down the music stand and storms out. "What? He was amazing!" Ariana said under her breath, the audtions were surely going to be hard.  
_  
Ooh, It was so easy living day by day_

_ Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues_

_ But now I need a little give and tak_

Now a girl with Brown hair and Blues eyes began to sing. She was talented as well. But she wasn't inturrpeted. Soon enough she left the stage smiling. It was Ariana's turn. She greeted the girl, which found out her name was Marley and waved goodbye. Ariana sat at the chair and adjusted the microphone. She began to sang.

_Think of me when you're out_

_ When you're out there_

_ I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_ And when the world treats you way too fairly_

_ Well it's a shame I'm a dream_

The judges talked, the older man which seemed to be the teacher said quietly,"Fresh and vibrant with thick, almost creamy deep tones and sharp, energetic high tones." "I like her voice, it sounds like a powerhouse kind." Whispered another.

Ariana finished the song she walked off, "That was great!" Blaine said. "That was, I never got you're name." Marley smiled to Ariana. "I'm Ariana, and thanks, you were to" She replied to Marley. "I'm Just really excited! I hope I make it!" Marley exclaimed. "I'm sure you both will." Blaine said. They all walked out waiting angiously to see who made it.


End file.
